Electronic cigarettes, as replacement of the traditional cigarette, enjoy a wide market prospect. However, some consumers have a habit of smoking in the night, the present electronic cigarette cannot satisfy those consumers to swift get the electronic cigarette in the dark, and thus the present electronic cigarette has a poor customer experience.